Fire Emblem: Blade of the Planeswalker
by Ken the Wandering Soul
Summary: A Fire Emblem fan named Ken finds he is being thrust into a grand adventure. Will he survive the unseen gauntlet of battles before him? Rated for language and violence.
1. Prologue: Adventure on the Horizon

Note: I probably won't be updating this often. I balance my writing time with my other activities, so don't expect much in one period of time.

* * *

**_Fire Emblem: Blade of the Planeswalker_ **

**Prologue: Adventure on the Horizon**

"Yumi! Watch out!" I shouted. 

Yumi had just enough time to duck as an arrow sailed over her head. Good thing I warned her in time. But, what the hell is going on? Ever since the school was covered in a strange veil, all electricity has gone out, and the phones don't work either. To top that off men wielding weapons and- I never thought I'd say this- magic, have appeared out of nowhere and started killing everyone for no apparent reason. I have seen things I saw in a Fire Emblem game. Knights, Cavalry, Archers, Mages, Fighters, Shamans... All of them killing indiscriminantly! Luckily Yumi, Seitou and I have avoided being killed, as far as I can tell. I just hope my other friends are alright.

I pulled Yumi into the room where Seitou was waiting. Me and Yumi immediately started stacking up desks and furniture against the door. As we did so, there were sounds of thumping and crashing as one of the attackers started taking the door down.

"Let's hide." Seitou quickly suggested.

All three of us found a small nook or cranny to hide, hopefully away from the eyes of the those crazy soldiers. As I curled up inside an empty textbook cupboard, I peeked out and saw the door get smashed open by the spear of a heavily armored knight. Thanks to the whim of some generous deity, the knight as well as an archer didn't find us after they looked around the room.

Well, now I suppose I should tell who I am. I, like my friends, use Japanese for my nickname, mine being Ken. The way I look? Well, I suppose I can add to that. I have pair of black sweatpants on, and I'm wearing a blue shirt with the phrase "All your base are belong to us" written in yellow on the back. My brown hair is pulled into a ponytail about a foot long. At my waist, I have a fleece jacket tied, it's pockets filled with many things, including my GBA, Nintendo DS, reading glasses and more.

As the knight and archer left, all of us waited a few moments before huddling a small corner.

"What do we do now?" I asked in a whisper.

"No idea."

That would be Seitou. He's a little bit taller than me, an upperclassman actually. Unlike me, he has his light brown hair cut short. He wore jeans and a white shirt today. Yumi an somewhat short, blond hair, she also wore jeans, but with a black shirt that said "Capture t3h b43r" on the back and as per usual had her bookbag, filled with so many things that I'm afraid to ask about.

"Running seems to be the best option." Yumi suggested.

"Of course, but what if we run into more of those wierdos?" I added.

As we heard footsteps, we ducked back into our hiding places. Another soldier looked in, shook his head, then left. The three of us popped back out.

"I know there are some real swords in the props closet in the Performing Arts office. I think that's just a few rooms away." Seitou suggested.

"Seitou, you know as much as I do that those aren't made battle-ready." I said through hushed teeth.

"If anything, it will at least give as us a chance to seem like a threat." Seitou responded, his mind starting to think into terms of strategy, like mine was.

"If we appear to be a thret, that gives them all the more reason to go after us!" I hissed.

"Quiet you two!" Yumi calmed. She looked to me. "Ken, I'm with Seitou."

I sighed.

"Fine, two beats one. But I think we should just try to run from the school."

I followed the two to the props closet where each of us got a dull-edged sword. Luckily, we did not run into anyone along the way.

"Now we run. Let's take the east entrance, near the parking lot." Seitou stated.

As we ran through the halls of the school, we had the luck of not being followed. It seemed rather odd though. Even though the three of us were faced with panic, we had been acting fairly rational and clamly enough to make tactical decisions. Well, I'm not complaining.

As we reachied the doors we fell to some bad luck. There were some what I could only describe as reguler soldiers, each holding a spear, and they were hanging around the doorway. A quick count found that there were three. I pulled Yumi and Seitou behind a wall before the soldiers could notice.

"We should take another way out." I said. I will admit, I am scared. I gripped the prop sword in my sweaty hands.

"I think we can take 'em." Seitou scowled as he went to go. I quickly yanked him back.

"Seitou, we aren't exactly an army. We're just three high-school kids with cheap weapons on hand."

"What, are you scared Ken?" Seitou taunted.

I quickly seized him by the collar of his shirt.

"What did you say!"

"Shut up you two! One the soldiers are coming!" Yumi warned.

Upon hearing this, I got into what I guess one would call a battle stance. Giving out a battle cry, the soldier thrust his spear at the nearest target: Me. Luckily, he missed me by a paper-thin margin. I responded in kind, jumping past hi extended weapon and slammed the sword against his helmet. Seitou and Yumi then joined in. We managed to knock him out in time as the other two soldiers came.

"AIIIIIYA!"

It wasen't much of a battlecry, but it seemed good. I came down on one of the soldiers hard, almost knocking him out. Then-

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

My leg. It hurt. BAD. I felt the wound. Maybe i won't be as bad as I think it is...

... Is this blood... mine? Is that Yumi? What is she saying? I can't hear her... The light... everything looks... so much... darker...

* * *

The soldiers are knocked out, and the two looked at Ken, who had fallen to the ground. Just as Seitou and Yumi got to him, he was already looking at his hand, covered in his own blood. And his eyes... They looked distant. Lost.

"Ken! Wake up!" Yumi tried calling to him as he started to droop.

"Come on, we'll have to carry him out of here. We can try to patch him once we're safe." Seitou spoke.

"Hold on!" Yumi said back.

Thinking quickly, she took some cloth from her bag and rapped it around the wound. Then, both of them carried the unconcious Ken outside.

As Ken had noted before, there was a strange veil covering the circular area of the school. As they approached the veil they found they couldn't go any farther than it.

"Damnit!" Seitou exclaimed.

"So, your the ones who have been hiding with the fledgling planeswalker." a deep voice boomed behindthe teenagers.

Yumi and Seitou looked to find the voice's owner. The person appeared to be a rather malicious looking young man about a few years older than them. He had yellow eyes and long, untamed red hair. He wore a heavy suit of armor, but his pace didn't seem to be inhibited by it. He carried a sword in his hand.

"Who are you!" Yumi demanded, her prop sword up in defense. The young man swung his own sword at Yumi's and smashed the cheap weapon out of her hands.

"Me? You have never heard of me?" he spoke "I am Prince Imayuka, soon king of the multiverse, destined wielder of the Blade of the Planewalker!"

Ken stirred slightly.

"Or at least, I will wield it once I get my hands on him." Imayuka said with a smirk.

Seitou and Yumi stood infront of Ken.

"Why exactly do you want Ken?" Seitou asked.

"As if I would tell you fools."

Seitou and Yumi tensed as Imayuka slowly stepped forward.

"And if you hand him over right now, I'll consider sparring your lives."

However, as the prince said this, Ken's opening eyes began to glow.

"What!" Imayuka exclaimed.

As Ken's eyes glowed, small white holes developed in the ground.

"What's happening!" a scared Yumi asked.

The holes eventully developed into full-fledged portals, pulling in Ken, Yumi, and Seitou.

* * *

I felt a strange force flowing thourgh me as I saw that armored person approach me... I knew then I would be running... Running far away from him...

I can feel myself waking up... Yumi... Seitou... They're drifting apart from me! I opened my eyes wide, finding myself floating in the middle of some white space. Yumi and Seitou, I can see them! Their floating away!

"Yumi! Seitou!" I tried calling out.

It was not worth doing. I felt sleepiness invading my senses again... hopefully... I will... see them... soon...


	2. Chapter 1: Out of the Nest

Note: Thank you for the feedback, everyone. It's great encouragement, and your advice helps with the writing of stories. And I'll try not to make Ken into a Gary-Stu/Mary-Sue/etc. Just let me know if you think it's happening.

* * *

_**Fire Emblem: Blade of the Planeswalker**_

**Chapter 1: Out of the Nest**

I felt another jolt conciousness as felt something coming. I opened my eyes as a saw what looked like a portal appear. I was quickly pulled in, unkowing what was on the other side.

As was thrusted through the portal, I landed on my stomach. Luckily, it wasen't very painful. I got up, dusting my pants off for no particular reason. I looked at my leg. No wound! Whoa, well I'm not complaining. Checking to make sure I had all my valuables on me, I looked around. Yumi and Seitou aren't here. Where did they go? Oh well... I continued looking around the room. It looked like a throne room, from the looks of the large seat at one end, and a large door at the other end. There were banners hanging from the ceiling, but besides that it was empty.

As I continued to look around the room I saw several doors that would lead into side halls. As I went up to one of these doors to see where exactly they went I bumped into a boy that looked my age from the looks of his hieght and face. For some reason, he was wearing a cloak which seemed cover most of his body. The boy looked shocked, for his red eyes were wide. Wait, red? I think I saw him utter something under his breath, but now he was clearly.

"You shouldn't be here! Get out of here, now!" he urged.

"What?" I asked.

"Go down the hall behind this door! Quickly, before the guards get here!" he ordered.

I couldn't help but just stand there bewildered.

"GO!" he yelled, pushing me into the door.

Deciding to go with what he said, I went down the hall as the boy went into the throne room. I heard the large doors open followed by some voices. I stopped to listen, keeping myself flat against the wall.

"Greetings Lord Zeka. I trust you have been doing well?"

"Of course. Have you discovered any intruders?" the boy's voice spoke.

"Aside from a few peasents sneaking into the kitchens, nothing much milord."

"Good. Go back to your duties then."

I hear the door close, followed hasty footsteps as the boy came back into the room. He grabbed me by the arm.

"Come with me."

His grip was strong enough that it didn't really matter if I didn't want to. I barely kept up with him as he pulled me along before we came to a door. Pushing it open, I found myself in what looked like a small armory. It was a room filled with swords, spears, axes, you name it. It was at this point that I realized I didn't have my prop sword. Letting go of me, this Zeka person went over to the swords, inspecting a few before a giving an satisfied grunt.

"Catch." he said simply, tossing the sword to me.

I did so, catching the sheathed sword, tying it to my jacket which now served as my belt. The boy turned to me.

"Have you ever killed before?"

I shook my head.

"I've only knocked people out at the most..."

"Well prepare yourself then, because you might have to kill to survive here." he spoke simply.

He must have seen the look on my face because he went on.

"If you don't want to kill, you don't have to. Just use that rapier in self defense."

He then tossed me a small bag.

"That's a vulnerary. Do you know how to use it?"

I shook my head.

"That bag contains three bottles of a fast-healing solvent. When you injured, pour some of the solvent on your wounds and you'll be as good as new."

"Now listen carefully. Back in the throne room, behind the thrown is a small crystal orb. Push it into the back of the throne. After that, a set of stairs will appear next to the wall. Climb down those stairs until you get a door. Go out that door, where you will find yourself outside. Head straight out into a valley you see. If you see any Pegasus Knights or Wyvern Riders flying around, duck under a tree before they see you. Try to get as much distance between you and the castle. Do have all of that?"

I nodded, but asked a question.

"Why are you helping me?"

"You'll know later. For now, just do as I have told you and try to get out of here before more guards decide to stop by."

He quickly took off down one of the many halls. On my own now, I guess. I quickly tuck the vulnerary into my jacket pocket and head down to the throne room again. Checking to make sure no one else was there, I invested the throne itself, discovering the crystal orb.

As I moved to press the orb, I began to think. I really didn't want to kill anyone, but what if I had to? So far I have been relying on force of numbers, surprise attacks (back in school) or deus ex machina (when I was spontaneusly transported). What would happen when I'm actually faced with combat? I didn't hold back earlier since I wasen't using an effective weapon, but now I'm using a real sword. Well, with luck I'll avoid fighting altogether.

I heard a soft click as I pressed the orb into the throne, then heard the sounds of stone grinding against stone. I looked behind me and saw pieces of stone floor falling into the ground, forming staircases. Peeking down, I saw that they led to more stairs. I heard the sound of the large doors opening. I looked up over at the door.

"Oh, me." I said under my breath.

"INTRUDER!" shouted a heavily armed guard.

I ran down the stairs without a second thought, almost stumbling on few as the steps eventully spiraled downwards. Crap-o-crap-o-crap, running-running-running! I have never been this terrified before in my life!

I ran for what felt like hours, not stopping to think about what might be ahead, the sounds of guards running down the stairwell keeping my adrenaline levels high. I eventully found myself going down a small hall to a door, quickly opening it as I heard the soldiers getting closer. I turned around to look just as I got outside. Those precious few seconds cost me another load of pain. From the looks of it, only one soldier had made his way down the stairs. And that soldier's spear was just pulling back from a wound in my side.

"AAAAAH!"

Not again... I rose up, clutching the wound as I gagged, threatening to cough up some blood. I charged forward with my rapier drawn, and thrust at my opponent. I missed, uttering obscenities under my breath as I recieved a blow to my shoulder, adding insult to injury. By now, I am VERY lucky I haven't passed out from either the sheer pain, or blood loss.

While attacking again was probably something I shouldn't have done, luck decided to turn at this point. I thrust forward again, this time I hit. My weapon pierced the weak leather armor the soldier wore, and successfully stabbed him in the chest.

"Ha!" I yelled as I withdrew my sword.

The soldier looked back at me with a rather pissed off look, and counter-attacked. I recieved a blow to my left arm, which is relatively lucky since that isen't the arm with my dominant hand. Deftly, I stabbed again, this time hitting him in the leg. Taking the oppurtunity, I ran like hell away from soldier before reinforcements could arrive.

However, I began to feel dizzy again. Then I realized I had four stab wounds, and I began to wonder why didn't feel the pain earlier. I reached down into my pocket to grab the vulnerary bag, but my balance slipped and... I collapsed, the wounds finally taking their toll. I coughed up some drops of blood, my breathing becoming harder... Man, I am officially screwed by now...

"Take him to the infirmary and treat his wounds." I heard after some footsteps.

"What do we do with the intruder Lord Zeka?"

"Nothing. Let him lay here to rot."

"Yes milord."

"And one more thing. You are the captain of tonight's watch correct?"

"Yes milord."

"By the time we are back in the throne room, you will tell me how an intruder not only slipped passed the guards, but managed to find his way into the throne room, AND discovered this exit."

"Yes milord..."

From the sounds of it, the soldiers wer now following Zeka back to the throne room. Did he really intend to have me die, or was he covering for me? Bah, it doesn't matter now.When the door closed, I reached into my jacket pocket and pulled out the vulnerary bag. I loosed the drawstring and pulled out a small bottle filled with a translucent, clear-gray liquid. Pulling off the cork seemed to take ages, by I managed to pour some of the solvent on my injuries. Like Zeka said, they healed instantly. Only the echo of pain was left from the wounds. Zeka really was helping me...

I looked out over at the valley and began to think.

This was starting to feel very much like a Fire Emblem game. Rapiers, Vulneraries, Soldiers, Knights... Even that Zeka person seemed to be familier to my gaming experience somehow. It couldn't just be a coincidence. I looked at the sword in my hands, then out at the horizon, where the sun began to rise. If this truely is "Fire Emblem", then I knew one thing for sure. I had to become stronger. Hopefully, I won't have to kill. Unfortunately, just about everyone I have met with a weapon has tried to kill me so far.

Well, off I go. With luck, I'll make allies, just like the lords in the games.

"And with luck, no Jeigan characters." I joked to myself.

I proceeded down the valley, the rising sun starting to light up the plains. I sheathed my weapon, a smile on my face.

Look out world, here I come!


	3. Chapter 2: Accidental Hero

Notes: After camping out for week, I return to the keyboard with some inspiration.

Fire Emblem: The Blade of the Planeswalker

Chapter 2: Accidental Hero

I went on with Zeka's advice, sticking close to the trees.

I have been spending the past few hours since sunrise thinking as I crossed the valley. I had enough time to analyze the situation and come to some conclusions. I have been pulled into a fantasy world, that much is obvious. I thought about Zeka. I determine he most likely isen't royalty, since he did not seem to wear anythign like a royal crown. However, the fact that those soldiers adressed him as Lord was a definite hint he had a high, respected decision. Maybe he was a duke, a chancellor. Or maybe he was a military commander. Zeka helped me, more or less, prepare and escape. I can only wonder why...

I saw a wyvern rider coming over some hills and ducked under a tree, waiting.

I considered the rapier at my waist, and the bag of vulnerary. Everything seemed like a Fire Emblem game given form, even the sword Zeka gave me, the rapier, is the starting weapon of many lords from Fire Emblem.

Apperently, the rider never saw me, since he hasen't turned back. So, I continue on.

I spent the next few hours hiking to the other end of valley. However, I stopped at a tree when I felt tired. That, and my feet were killing me.

"A horse... My kingdom for a horse..." I half joked to myself. I'd settle for a scooter.

I heard a low growl and looked down to realize I hadn't eaten for awhile, not since I had breakfast before school. I dug through my jacket pockets, hoping I left something edible in there. I ultimately just dumped the contents out of my jacket and onto the ground. My jacket layed off to the side, the fabric of the arms a bit twisted from all the time it has spent being tied around my waist.

I left my sword off to the side with the bag of vulnerary, sorting through of the stuff. I surveyed what I had. One Nintendo DS, fully charged with a copy of Meteos and a copy of Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones in it. My GameBoy Advance SP, also fully charged with my imported copy of Fire Emblem: The The Sword of Seals in it.. I found a king-size pack of skittles, which I was now consuming with ernest. There was also small half-full pack of tic-tacs and a tin of eclipse mints, but I decided to save those. I found my reading glasses, some pens and pencils, and a small 100 page sketchpad. Yeah, I like big pockets.

I then quickly packed up all my stuff back in my jacket and tied once again around my waist, feeling comfortable with the weight it added. Waiting a few minutes before getting onto my somewhat sore feet again, I continued walking.

I'm almost out of the valley, about to climb up a tall hill which I think will lead me out. I check the other way, towards the castle I hiked so far from. I see figures in the sky, most likely the pegasus knights and wyvern riders. I went further and took in the full view of the castle, nestled between two great mountains. Then I looked in the opposite direction, toawrds the horizon. Home free.

It looks like there is a fairly village about a mile away. My mind says yes, by my aching feet say no. After a small internal battle, my mind gave my feet the finger, and I plodded on. With any luck, I will find someone charitable enough to lend me some food. However, as I closed in on the village, a problem cropped up. Most notably, my clothes. It didn't take a genius to know that people did not wear sweatpants and t-shirts in the medievil ages. I was definitely going to draw stares.

About half and hour later, I found out my prediction came true. As I walked thorugh the front gates, everyone stared at me. I heard a few whispers, but nothing else. Luckily, everyone didn't seem to make as much of a commotion as went further in, but people would keep giving me odd looks.

By now, I wasen't quite sure what to do. So, I just walked along thorugh the village, whistling and humming random songs. I eventully found myself stuck on the Fire Emblem main theme. As I continued on, I noticed someone running down the street. A young girl with red, pony-tailed hair. She stopped as she came by me then looked at me. She muttered something then came up to me.

"There you are!" she exclaimed.

"Hm?" I grunted.

"I knew Ota said you would be look wierd, but I didn't think you'd look this out-landish."

"Uh,-"

"Look, Durmas himself is coming around the bend with some of his men. Just do your job and protect me."

I stared, dumb-founded, as she stood by me. On que, some large, burly men showed up around the corner of what one could call a street. People seemed to recede from the street even more, and I heard some whispers of fear. The group stopped just at the street as one of the men looked in my direction. Oh boy.

I gulped when I took in three observations. One: This guy looks like he's on steroids. He must be at least six and half feet tall. Two: He is holding a huge-ass axe. Three: He is walking in my direction.

"You had better be as good as Ota promised," the girl hissed in my ear.

Oh goody.

"Well, well, it's about time you stopped running, you little theif." the man, who I assumed was Durmas spoke.

"You know damn well that the jewel isen't yours, cur!" the girl yelled at him.

"Hmph, like I give a damn. Just hand it over."

"I don't think so. This guy here is paid to protect me."

Since when was I a sell-sword?

Durmas eyed me and laughed deeply. Oh double goody, this VERY encouraging.

"This little twig!"

"He may be little-"

I must be at least her height for cripe's sake!

"-but he is one of Ota's greatest swordsmen, I know that for certain!" she finished.

Durmas gave another laugh.

"That damn mercenary must be hitting hard times if his greatest are children."

Okay, I know I don't look exactly intimidating, nor am I that good at fighting, nor am I... Okay, so I'm not the ideal candidate to be a swordsman.

"Enough talking. DIE!" the axeman bellowed.

Crap, here comes battle time.

He brought his axe high into the air, and brought it down on me. It must weigh alot more than it looks, because he was slow enough for both me and the girl to dodge with a few seconds to spare. Time for the counter-attack.

I drew the rapier and charged forward, stabbing the bastard in the leg as he pulled his axe from the ground, and quickly jumped back. Maybe I'm not as bad as I thought I was. Or maybe not, cause it looks as though I didn't quite mortally wound him. In fact, he looks pissed off.

"KILL THEM!"

And now here comes the rest.

"Now we run!" I said, quickly grabbing the girl by her tunic as I sheathed my sword.

"Hey!"

Okay, so it isen't the most heroic thing to do. But right now, self-preservation says yes.

I ran quickly, looking around, trying to think of something as the girl half-ran with me. I spotted an alley ahead, and I remembered an episode of an anime I watched, then remembered the bottle-neck strategy I head used in multiple strategy games before. I ran down the alley, noting it's size. I stopped when I came across a large stone wall.

"Run! What kind of swordsman are you!" the girl spat, pushing my hand off.

"I didn't run. It was... a tactical retreat!" I responded.

"Sure, whatever. Damn, Ota had better pay me back. you aren't at all the fighter I expected."

And after this, I look forward to telling her this is a big mistake. I probably would have said something, but I heard footsteps from the other end of the alley.

"What are you fools waiting for, get them!" I heard Durmas shout.

And here is where the strategy comes into play. For those strategy-illiterate, my plan works like this. The alley isn't very big, so they can't come down here unless they go one at a time. Otherwise, they just congest the ally. They could probably overwhelm me normally, but by luring them into one-on-one combat, with each of them being as slow as they are, I just might win. I still have some vulnerary left, so I can use those in the case of getting injured.

"Bring it on!"

I pulled out my sword, striking a pose.

"Those will be your last words!" one of the men said.

As they charged forward, they found themselves stuck between the alley walls. I pounced on the unfortunate first tewo victims of my strategy. I slashed many times, opening some wounds in their chests, arms, and legs. I confess though, with each time I cut the skin, I felt my stomach knot up, and I almost threw up.

The brigands were pulled back as fresher axe-wielders came in. This time however, fate decided to be a bitch. One man charged in and swung his axe. He wasen't as slow as I expected, and that cost me a load of pain.

"GAAAAAAH!"

My left arm hurts like a bitch now. Why god? Why do you put me through this? Thankfully, he didn't hit any major arteries or veins, and he didn't hit my dominant arm. Still, that hit almost killed me...

I clasped on of my hands over my arm as I ran back. When I traversed the distance between the girl and the brigand, I dropped my sword and dug into my jacket with my good arm for the vulnerary. However, that also left enough time for the axe-man to close in on me. I cringed back in fear, clutching the bag of vulnerary in my hand. Here comes the end...

Then I heard the crackling of fire, and opened one eye to see a fireball come down on the brigand. Everyone was of course surprised, but it got better when a second fireball falshed over head and struck the brigand a second time, causing him to fall to the ground with third-degree burns covering his body. While the stench was unbearable, I couldn't help but think: Thank you divine intervention!

I looked up at the wall I had been backed into, and saw a figure step to the top of it.

"Mylle!" the girl next to me called.

"You just can't go long without my help can you Jae?" the figure spoke down on us. Upong closer inspection, one would find that the figure is indeed a girl. She had flaming red hair like Jae (I assume that's her name now), and was wearing robes. I took further note that she was holding a book with strange text written on it.

I continued pouring vulnerary onto my severe injury as the two went on.

"Good thing your here, we're in a tough spot." Jae said.

"Don't worry, Ota should be here in a little bit."

Anothr brigand charged down to the alley.

"A little help!" I urged as I quickly retrieved my sword from the ground.

Mylle grasped the book she held in one hand, uttered a few words before twirling, and pointed at the brigand who faced a headlong collision with a fireball.

"Thank you." I quickly muttered before thrusting forth my rapier.

I found it easier this time. I felt sick when I stabbed the brigand in the torso, but part of me doesn't feel sorry. As I pulled back my weapon I couldn't but wonder, how can I do this? I know I've played violent videogames, and I know the world I'm from isen't exactly pure either but... How- how can I condone this? Killing isen't right! Even in self-defense! I looked at my sword, it's shining length covered in blood. I... I... I shouldn't be here! I should be back home, back at school! I... I can't...

I sobered up when I heard another charging brigand get a greeting from a fireball. The axe-man still had enough vigilance to continue charging and go at me with his axe.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHH!"

Damnit, screw morality!

I stabbed the bastard through the chest, pulling back. Damnit, I am sick and tired of being stabbed, slashed, mortally wounded...

"YAAAAAAAAAAH!"

That is no cry of anguish.

I thrust my rapier at another brigand. I also recieved another wound. I don't care. I gave a broad slash and almost killed the brigand. Just as he brought up his axe, I was pulled back. I turned to see that Jae had grabbed me by my shirt.

"Fool! Look at yourself, you can't fight like this!" she yelled, shoving me behind her.

She moved fast and pulled out a dagger, stabbing the brigand, leaving him to fall to the gound.

I stared down at myself. Parts of my clothes are ripped open. Open, bleeding wounds. Blood was starting to dry and cake on both my skin and clothes. I started shaking again, dropping the sword in my hand with a clack.

"Get a hold of yourself!"

I looked up to see Mylle.

"This is your first time fighting, I can tell."

I lowered my head.

"Listen, I know you find it hard killing people like but you must remember that your enemy won't be the same. It's a sad truth, but sometimes killing is needed."

She diverted her attention for a moment to blast another fireball.

"It's the only way you'll survive. Trust me." she continued, holding out an open hand.

I considered it, then brought up my own. She kindly helped me up.

"Thanks..."

"Don't worry about it. Now then- Watch out!" she shouted.

I twisted around and saw another brigand swing at Jae. She was fast enough to avoid though. I wiped the blood that was on my sword on a patch of grass and attacked. And missed. Crap.

"Duck!" I heard Mylle yell.

I half-stumbled onto the ground, almost cutting myslef with my sword as a fireball flew overhead, singing the tip of my pony-tail. I noticed a sudden blur of movement overhead as I saw Jae stab the brigand. She also ducked as another fireball. Jae then delivered the coup de grace. I got up and looked up ahead.

There are too many up there.

"We can't hold out much longer. Where is Ota?" Jae wondered.

Yet another brigand charged down. I unforunately was his first target.

"GAAAAAAAH!"

Sonava-! Why can't you just kill me and end the pain now? Why do I have to go through this?

Another brigand was about to come our way when I heard the sounds of battle from the other side of the alley. All of sudden, I saw the entire group empty out, leaving only the mage, thief, and I. I had a hard time simply walking from my injuries, so they manged to support me by carrying me on their shoulders. We bore witness to to a small group attacking our foes. And kicking some serious ass.

I noted about seven people, and managed to identify them by a Fire Emblem class. The strongest of the group were a Mercenary, a Berserker, and a Sniper. I also spotted out an Archer, a Shaman, a Knight, and a Fighter. The first three were obviously experts, while the other four were having a harder time.

The phrase "The enemy of my enemy is my friend." came to mind imediately.

"Use this." Mylle said passing me a bag, "It's a vulnerary."

I gladly complied, applying the stuff to some of my wounds. Jae went into the fray.

"You think your ready?" the mage asked.

"Probably as much as I'll ever be." I said simply.

"Don't worry, I'll stick with you." she reassured.

As the battle went on she indeed did. I went through the whole thing using up the rest of the vulnerary, but I probably wouldn't have survived if it wasen't for Mylle's support. I found myself fighting with renewed spirit, though there are many times when I would slip up.

During the confusion, Durmas began to slip away. Everyone else was too busy fighting other brigands to notice. I noticed when Mylle began to finish off one of the axe men. I gave chase when I saw no one going after him. As I came up behind him, the most brilliant idea for a play on the moron's name came to mind.

"Hey, Durmas the Dumbass!"

I imediately regretted taunting him as he came around and swung his axe, spittle coming from his mouth.

"YOU IMBECILE!"

His rage fed his speed, and he swung fast and furious. I would most likely have not survived if it weren't for the vulneraries I used earlier.

I should have passed out from the pain. I wish I had passed out from the pain. As he reared back for another swing, two things happened. A fireball blasted at Durmas, stopping him as burns and char developed on his skin. Then magical, black energies appeared out of the ground forming a temperary orb of darkness around him. When it disapeared, I noticed dark bruises where sudden internal bleeding developed.

"Now! Strike!" I heard a voice call.

There seemed to be a moment of completeness in the air, a moment o stillness. This would be the final blow. This deserved a little style.

I closed my eyes and brought the flat the sword to my forehead, then swung it back behind me. Finally I brought front, having my left arm traced the path of the blade. I ran out and struck, stabbing him thorugh the chest.

"Critical hit..." I muttered under my breath.

"No... how..." the axeman gurgled before falling back.

I had evidentally become the center of attention because the fighting had stopped and everyone was staring at me.

"RUN!" one of the remaining brigands called.

As the bandits retreated, I found myself on my knees, coughing up blood.

"Get him an elixir!" a deep voice shouted.

I heard some hissing as I felt liquid being poured onto my massive injury. As I felt the wound closing, I cringed.

"You okay kid?" the deep voice from before asked.

I looked up to see the Mercenary. He was a big, muscular man with crazy, black hair and notable chin stuble.

"Oh, just peachy-keen." I answered, coughing up a little bit.

"You aren't very bad with that sword. Who are you?" he asked.

Jae butted in.

"What do you mean Ota? Isen't he one of your best? I mean, I saw him fight, but I met him under the correct conditions."

Ota turned to her.

"No I've never even seen him before. Which reminds me, did you get the crystal back?"

"Yeah, it's right here." Jae said, handing the mercenary a a round, red ruby.

"Anyhow, if he didn't meet you here then where did-" Ota stopped himself as realization struck, "-Saura! Find the nearest pub and get that drunken bastard we fondly call Guil over here!"

"Y- yes sir!" the knight responded, running off.

Ota turned back to Jae.

"So your saying he met the conditions I told you?"

"Yes. He wore strange clothing as you can see, he was somewhere within the area you specified, AND he was humming the song."

"He knew the song."

"Yes."

Ota looked at me then turned back to Jae.

"Your absolutely certain."

"Positive."

Ota came back to me.

"Kid, could you hum the song you were doing when you walked by her?" he said, jabbing a thumb behind him.

I blinked in surprise a few times but nodded.

"Sure."

Running it through my head quickly, I launched into the Fire Emblem song. I was off on a few notes, but went through enough that it was recognizable. Ota stared at me.

"... Boy, where did you learn that song?" he asked sternly.

"... I learned it while playing a game." I answered. It was true...

"Interesting. In any case, what's your name?"

"... I go by the name of Ken."

"... Odd name. But in any case, since Guil didn't do his job," I heard him mutter a few curses under his breath, "You get his cut of the pay." he said handing a bag, which gave rather satisfying clink, into my hands.

Around the bend came the knight, with what looked like a rather drunk swordsman in tow. Ota walked up to him and seized him by the collar.

"Guil, why the hell weren't you doing your job!" he demanded.

"Heya, Ota!" the drunk swordsman responded in a slurred fashion.

"Why - weren't - you - doing - your- job!" Ota demanded, seperating every word.

As the drunk proceeded into his slurred explanation, Mylle walked up to me and gave little tap on the shoulder. I turned to see her.

"You did a good job back there." she complimented.

"I wasen't that good..." I humbled myself.

"Well of course you need some more experience in battle, but you you did well in a pinch."

"... You really think so?"

"Of course."

I honestly didn't hink I was that good. I got hurt a multitude of times, I missed maybe a quarter of the time... But I guess she is right. I glanced over at Ota who was now shouting at Guil like there was no tommarow. The mercenary looked like he was about to beat the bejesus out of him.

"- and while you were getting drunk off your ass a kid, a KID goddamn you, was doing your own job!"

"C'mooooonn, chief. I plomise na to do'again" Guil said in a slurred fashion, giving a hiccup.

"You've done this twice before! I can't believe I considered you one of my best!"

Ota brought Guil to his face.

"Your an incompotant fool. If I keep you around, it would give a bad reputation for the group. I'm officially kicking you out." the mercenary said through gritted teeth.

Ota then threw Guil onto the ground.

"Don't even think of trying to speak to me again."

Everyone watched in silence at this solemn scene. Ota then turned around and walked to me.

"You said your name is Ken, right kid?" he asked.

"Yes..." I answered. I think my voice shook a little bit from seeing what just happened.

"Well then Ken, would you be interested in joining my mercenary band?"

"I- I- don't know..."

"If you already have plans, feel free to decline the offer."

Oh what the heck, why not?

"I- I suppose I could. I really have no idea where to go from here."

"Well then consider yourself part of my little legion."

I blinked a few times. Today was certainly filled with surprises.

"Just like that?"

"Yep. Now, come meet the rest of my group."

"Over there is Ayel. He's our resident expert in archery." he said, pointing over to the sniper.

"Yuen," he said pointing to the archer "Is one of our new guys. He's under apprenticeship from Ayel."

"Gaid comes from the kingdom of Drene, and he is our resident axe master." he pointed over to the berserker.

"His apprentice is Helt over there." the fighter.

"Saura and Sakra over there are sisters, and are our newest members, besides you. Saura is the one in the armor and Sakra is the one in the robes." the knight and shaman.

"Welcome to the group."


End file.
